Stories of War
by Sparky95
Summary: **Set in 1939** Edward and Bella have the perfect life! That is until Edward is sent off to war. Will he survive, keep his promise of writing to Bella, and see the birth of his child? RATED M FOR FUTURE LANGUAGE
1. Heading Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: I came up with this story from listening to the song If Your Reading This I'm Already Home by Tim McGraw. Please listen to it. **

**August 26, 1939**

Edward sighed, "That was a good dinner Bella. Thank you" He leaned back in his chair holding his stomach, the sign telling Bella that he was full.

Bella smiled, "Thank you Edward. I'm so glad you love every one of my meals"

After Bella cleaned up the table she sat on Edward's lap and looked him in the eyes, "I love you so much" And kissed him

"I love you too Bella" Edward wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her. They sat there listening to the radio together.

**August 28, 1939**

After Edward got back from working in the fields he came in and gave Bella a big hug and kiss.

"What's that for?" Bella asked

"I love you Bella forever and ever" Edward said and started kissing her neck, "One of the boys that work with me in the fields, his wife died from some kind of sickness"

Bella's face fell, "Oh Edward, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. I'm just so glad that your healthy and here alive with me" Edward picked up Bella and carried her to their bedroom shutting the door behind him

**August 31, 1939**

It was 7:00AM when Edward had to get up and get in his work clothes for the fields. He ate his bread and drank some water

"Thank you again Bella" Edward got up and kissed Bella on the head then headed off for work

Bella once again cleaned off the dinner table as she usually did. The radio was on and there was something going on about the Japanese, which Bella paid much attention to. So she sat next to the radio and turned it up

"_Japanese have bombed Pearl Harbor! The Japanese have bombed Pearl Harbor!"_

It kept repeating. Bella was scared, there was no way of getting ahold of Edward, she had to wait until he got back.

Around 9:30PM Edward returned home giving Bella a kiss.

"Edward! Did you hear about Pearl Harbor!?" Bella yelled. She didn't give Edward a chance to reply, "The Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor! They did Edward! Now their saying that a war is going to happen soon" Bella sat down next to Edward

"Shhh, it's going to be OK Bella. Trust me, we'll be fine" Edward said putting his arm around Bella.

**September 1, 1939 **

Bella turned on the radio again. This time they were talking about something about a war

"_The war has begun! Men be ready to go into war! The war has begun!"_

Edward walked in, "Bella..."

Bella ran into his arms. She didn't want Edward to go out into the war

"You can't leave Edward! You can't! Not now, not when we have a family" Bella started to cry

"A family? It's only you and I" Edward seemed confused

"Yes I know...But I'm pregnant! Edward I am!" Bella smiled a little

Edward got up and hugged Bella picking her up off the ground, "Really!? Wow, this is so great! This is wonderful! This is out of this world! I'm speechless! I'm excited! I'm--"

"Ok Edward I get it" Bella laughed and kissed him

A knock at the door interuped their kiss

"I'll go get it. Stay here" Edward said as he walked to the door

"Edward Cullen?" A man in uniform asked

"Yes?"

The man handed him a letter, "You have exactly 1 week. To get yourself ready. Be at the War Department at 6:15AM" Then walked away, across the street to the next house, although Edward had a feeling who he was

"Who was that?" Bella asked still sitting

Edward didn't reply. He sat on the chair across form Bella

"_You are to be reported to the War Department on the date of September 7, 1939 to fight for your country at exactly 6:15AM for the war againest Japan. Do not be late, the others __will__ leave without you and you will be put in prision for not attending this duty. In 1 week you will be a soldier."_ Edward read outloud

Bella covered her mouth and started crying, pouring out tears. Edward came over and sat next to her, "Bella, it's going to be fine. I'm going to be OK and I'll be back to see the birth of this child"

Bella swung her arm around Edward and cried in his neck. What else could go wrong?

"I don't want to lose you Edward. We were having such a great life!" Bella cried more

"Bella, I promise I will write to you every single week. I swear I will" Edward said still holding Bella in his arms.

**September 7, 1939**

Edward dressed in his clothes, packed a small bag with pictures of Bella and a notebook and pencil to write to Bella.

Edward kissed Bella one last time. They said their goodbyes and Edward was off.

He arrived at the War Department and signed in. They told him to go into tent F4. That was his fellow soldiers he would be living with until the war ended...or until Edward died.

Edward walked into tent F4 and set his things down. Someone started taking them away

"HEY! Those are my things!" Edward ran after the man

"I know that sir. But you won't be needing these things where your going. I'm sorry. Please follow me to get your uniform"

"That's fine! But can I at least have the picture of my wife?" Edward asked

"Of course sir. Keep it in the inside pocket" The man handed him the picture"

The man led him into another part of the tent where at least 50 other soldiers where getting dressed. The man handed Edward a uniform and told him to go change anywhere

Edward stood where he was and changed quickly

"I'm Red" A guy held out his hand

"Edward"

They shook hands

"Edward, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends" Red smiled and put on his hat and boots

After changing and getting a gun all the new soldiers loaded up on the war truck and was off

The general was yelling over the bombing, shooting, yelling, and more of the war telling us to watch our backs, be on look out all the time, and if we see a man dead...do not stop and try to help him or be on your knees crying over him because he died fighting and he did his deed, we can't help him anyways...He was right

After about 15 minutes later the truck stopped and everybody loaded weren't near the war anymore, Edward was confused

"Hey! I thought we were going to fight!" One guy yelled

"Shut up! You can't just go out and fight, you'll die the first 4 seconds! You have to go through training you idiot" A commander yelled

Edward knew he couldn't say a word to anybody unless told to. So he just stood there.

"Welcome gentlemen! You are now an offical soldier in training. Soon you will be out there fighting for your own life" He pointed south of where the camp was, "You do everything I say, when I say and how I say it! You will not back talk me! Get through this training and you can leave!" The commander yelled again

_"God help me"_ Is all Edward could think

**A/N: So what did you think of it? Chapter 1: good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Out Early

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**September 8, 1939**

The commander came in the base camp room where all the men slept yelling, "GET UP! THERES A WAR GOING ON AND YOU NEED TO GET UP!" At the top of his lungs, of course everybody jumped up the first time he said it

Finally the commander stopped yelling and stopped in front of Edward. Staring at him in the eye about ready to say something

"Why are you here?" The commander got closer to his face

"Sir to fight for my country sir!" Edward yelled looking up at his hat. First rule they learned in training was to never look your commander in the eye.

The commander nodded his head and put his hands behind his back, "Very good answer. Remember that response men"

After everyone had breakfast, which was barley cooked eggs, un-buttered toast, and water the commander gave the men 8 minutes to get ready and be out in the front of the camp. Edward dressed fast and started a letter to Bella:

_Bella,_

_I hope you are having a better time than me. Right now I am in training and the commander yells at us all the time. The food is horrible and we only get 6 hours of sleep. When the commander comes in to wake us up, he yells, "GET UP! GET UP!" And so on. In about 2 days I will be out in the real war fighting._

_How are you? Is the baby OK? Do you think we'll have a girl? A boy? In my heart I want it to be a if we had a boy, he would have to go through what I am right now. And we both know we don't want that. _

_I miss you Bella. I miss waking up next to you in the morning. I miss your meals. I miss everything about you. I don't know how I'm going to survive this. Every minute I think of you and what your doing._

_Well I better get going. In about 3 minutes we have to be out in the front of camp for more training. I'll write again soon my Bella. I Love You_

_-Edward._

Edward folded the letter, put it in an envlope, and put it in the mail box. That was about the only thing they were allowed to do, is write to their family every now and then. When Edward looked in the box he saw at least 40 other letters in there waiting to be shipped off.

"Come on Edward! We have to get going" Red said grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him out the door

Edward and Red both grabbed their guns and got behind some other guys walking out the door.

"Welcome back gentlemen. I must tell you that you will be learning the rest of your training today and will be going out to war tomorrow. We were advised this early morning that we need more men out there"

Red nudged Edward in the side letting him know why they need more men out there. Edward nudged him back and got scared. He didn't want to go out anymore. What if he got killed? What if he was close to a bombing and his leg came off or his arm?

_What if?_

The rest of the day they learned how to get down low, crawl in mud pits if they needed to, how to properly shoot a gun, how to properly stab the enemy if they didn't have any more bullets in their guns, and more. Edward was very tired by the time they were done

"Great day men. Pack up your things and get ready for tomorrow. Good luck gentlemen" The commander shook everybodys hand and was off. Edward guessed that they weren't going to see him again

After dinner, which tasted like cardboard, Edward and Red sat on Edward's bed and talked about their families.

"So tell me about your wife" Red said

"Well her name is Bella. We just found out she's pregnant wth our first child. She's beautiful, small, can be picky sometimes, but willing to do anything for anybody. She's really nice. There's so much I can say about her" Edward smiled and looked down

"She sounds like a sweet little thing. Edward how old are you?"

"I'm 22. What about you Red?"

"Oh man I'm 53. Old man compared to you" Red laughed, "Glad to hear about your new baby. Congraulations!"

"Thanks. I've been meaning to ask you, is Red your real name?" Edward asked

Red laughed, "No. My real name is Bill. Everybody calls me Red because when I was a kid I would draw and color in Red. Suprise my first word was Red...I think is what my mother said"

Edward thought that was cool, he wished he had some kind of nickname.

After about 4 hours of talking to eachother, a man came in and told everyone lights out, go to bed. So they all did. Edward sighed and put his right hand under his head and his left hand over his chest, staring up at the top bunk, where Red slept.

**September 12, 1939**

They were taken out to war on the 9th of September. The first thought Edward had when he saw dead bodies, people yelling to move, generals yelling to go out and more.

It was day 3 of Edward being out in the war. He was still alive. So was Red. They usually stayed together while going out. But today Red wanted to go out on his own.

"SHIT MAN LET'S GO! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" One guy yelled at Edward. It was a bad sign to just stand there looking out on the field

Edward didn't move, he stood there watching the guy go out in the open. Then Edward heard a whistling sound, he looked up and saw a bomb making its way toward the guy.

"HEY!! GET OUT OF THERE! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Edward yelled to the guy. The guy turned around and before he could say anything, the bomb landed in front of him exploding in less than 3 seconds. Blowing up the man, body parts everywhere.

"FUCK" Edward yelled as loud as he could. He's never talked like that but in this game you had to. He's seen at least 27 deaths since he arrived at the war. 28 now.

Edward decided to go out on his own, the same as Red was doing.

_I wonder where Red is. Is he alright? Is he making his way back to base?_

Edward pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Right now he had to focus on what he was doing.

About a couple feet away from base Edward ran into a body. Still alive moaning out for help. Letting people know he was in pain. Edward knew he couldn't stop and help other men because you can't save them, but Edward wanted to try. He got on his knees and saw who it was

"Red!" Edward yelled

Red didn't reply. He looked at Edward, tried to say something, but he couldn't...it was to late.

Edward started to cry a little, "Shit!" He whispered to himself. Red was his only friend in this war. Now he was gone. Edward got up and ran ahead, watching out for enemies.

**September 20, 1939**

Edward sat on his cot writing another letter to Bella

_Bella_

_If you don't know by now, I'm in the war. It's scary as hell. I've used language I've never used before. I'm hoping that I'll be able to come home soon. I can't keep the promise though. _

_Please don't be scared every time the phone rings, or somebody's at the door. I'm fine and I know you are too. If I do get killed, I love you with all my heart and please tell our son or daughter about me. Tell them I love them even if I'm not there. _

_I'm not sure if I told you about my friend I made here, Red. He was my only friend here. We talked for hours about you and his were married for 34 years! That's a long time. He told me that they met in school. He didn't tell me what grade. But he asked her to marry him a couple days after they both graduated. They traveled all over the world until they finally settled in the US. Then 2 years after they came here, Red was called to the war (Like me). He always wrote to his wife, even when we talked. I saw my name in his letters sometimes. We were such great friends. The point I'm getting to is he died in front of me today. By a bomb, took his right leg off. War is a terrible thing Bella. _

_I hope you are healthy and so is our baby. I wish I could see you right now. But for now I must write letters. I Love You_

_-Edward_

Edward folded up the letter, put it in an envlope, and put it in the mailing box. He fell asleep minutes later. Praying to God

_Please God, keep me safe_

**A/N: I hope you liked the 2nd chapter. I wrote it while driving to Oregon (don't worry, my dad is driving) so if it's a little weird...blame it on me looking out the window all the time and talking.****(and I'm sorry)**


	3. End of the Month

**I do not own anything Twilight. **

**BPOV**

**January 9, 1940**

Today was the day that Bella found out the gender of Edward and her's child. Bella got in the shower and looked down at her stomach, she had a baby bumb for sure

She smiled and started talking to the baby

"It's ok little one. Daddy will be home soon, he even said in his last letter that he'll be home by the end of this month!"

The baby kicked Bella on her side, by now Bella was use to the kicks so she didn't mind

Bella walked to her doctor's office. Only a couple blocks so it wasn't bad

"Hello. How may I help you?" The secertary asked

"Yes, I'm here to see Dr. Black. My appoitment is at 2:30" Bella looked at the clock, exactly 2:30

"Please follow me" The lady got up from her seat and led Bella to a room with a bed that was laid half way down

"Just lay here and the doctor will be right with you Mrs. Cullen"

Bella smiled, "Thank you" She loved hearing people calling her Mrs. Cullen

About 10 minutes later the doctor came in

"Hello Bella. How are we today?" The doctor said looking at the chart and closing the door behind him

"Fine thanks. How are you Dr. Black?"

"Fantastic thank you for asking"

Bella nodded her head thinking when he was going to get to the point of telling her the gender of the baby

"So your about 5 months pregnant. And are we planning on learning the sex today?" Dr. Black asked

Bella smiled and nodded her head yes

"Alright then" The doctor flipped over some papers and smiled, "Your having a..."

**EPOV**

**January 13, 1940**

Edward sat on his cot with his face burried in his hands. He just learned that he wont be able to come home by the end of the month. The War Department needs him longer. For at least another 5 months or so

Edward heard the words he loved to hear

"MAIL CALL! MAIL CALL!" The commander yelled at everybody in Edward's tent

Edward raced to the box filled with letters, he searched through them all until he found Bella's letter to him

He ripped it open fast barley able to read

_Edward,_

_I went to the doctor today (January 9) for my monthy check-up with the baby. I am 5 months pregnant! It seems longer than that. _

_The doctor told me the gender our child is going to be. I'm very sad to be telling you this in a letter, and not face to face. _

_Before I get to the point, I must tell you now that I already have bought some things for the baby, Alice comes over to help me almost everyday. She's such a good sister-in-law. We both miss you terribly Edward and can't wait for you to come home at the end of this month. _

_Anyways, back to the baby gender... I'm happy to tell you that we are having a--  
_

"EDWARD! We have to get going right now! The commander needs us pronto! Move it Move it Move it!!" Edward's new friend Jasper yelled

"Shit." Edward whispered. He knew he couldn't sit and and read the rest because when your commander needs you right away...you have to get right up and go

After a couple hours of some new training, Edward raced back to his tent to read the rest of Bella's letter

_... I'm happy to tell you that we are having a baby girl. I hope you are happy too Edward. I know you wanted one. You said a couple months ago that if we had a boy then he would have to go through what you are. I also found out that I am due June 14. A June baby...how nice is that going to be?_

_Well I better get going my dear. Once again, I can't wait for you to come home. Alice and I are very excited...and so is our new baby girl._

Edward started crying. He hated how the world was going at this moment. He wanted to be at home with Bella, Alice, and their new baby girl. Edward punched the wall behind him hard, yelling and screaming

Nobody did anything anymore. Nobody tried to calm people down when they were having these kinds of moments because everybody had them. They mostly had them when Mail Call happened, and at night when men had dreams of their family, waking up screaming and crying...mostly cursing, punching things and so on. Edward just laid there tearing up when those happened

Edward wrote back to Bella

_Bella, _

_I am very very glad that we are having a baby girl, don't ever think that I am not. Tell Alice that she's a great sister for helping you out around places and the house. I hope everything is fine with the baby. _

_Bella, I have just learned that I won't be coming home at the end of this month. The War Department needs me for at least 5 more months or so. That means that I will not be able to see the birth of this girl._

Edward started crying, making tears fall on the letter

_It hurts me to write this to you. I wish the war could end and I could be home with you and our unborn baby girl. Please tell her about me the minute she's born and show her pictures of me. So when I do come home, she'll know I'm her daddy. _

_I have to go now my Bella. Somebody is having an attack across from me from reading a letter from his wife. "Attack" is a word we use in our tent when somebody reads a letter from family and they take it hard, start punching things, cursing, and more...I had one of those moments when I read your letter. _

_I'm sorry to let you down on me not coming home when I promised...please do not be sad or mad. I Love You_

_-Edward_

Edward did what he always did, folded up the letter, put it in an envelope and put it in the mailing box

He layed down on his cot once again. Praying to God

_Please keep Bella and our baby girl safe_

**A/N: Sorry it's taking me a long time to update this, I kind of had writers block**


	4. Renesmee Cullen

**I don't own anything Twilght**

**BPOV**

**January 20, 1940**

Alice ran in the Cullen's house screaming Bella's name

"BELLA! BELLA WHERE ARE YOU? I FOUND THE PERFECT CRIB FOR THE BABY" She yelled looking up and down for Bella. Then she ran into the living room and saw Bella face down on the chair, her shoulders shaking

Alice didn't say anything, she knew Bella was crying. She looked over at the dinner table and saw a letter. She walked over and saw it was from Edward. She read the letter then broke in tears along with Bella

"He was suppose to come home this month!" Bella screamed into the pillow

Alice sat on the edge of the chair and rubbed Bella's back

"I know Bella. But we knew this was coming. We even talked about it the other night. He's right, the War Department needs him, he'll be home in no time. Wait and see" Alice gave a little smile as Bella lifted her head

"Your right. I'm just so upset because he won't be able to see Renesmee being born"

Alice cocked her head to the side,"Renesmee?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yes. I decided on Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Edward will be so happy" Alice smiled big

"Now you were saying that you found the perfect crib?" Bella sniffed and wiped extra tears away from her cheeks and eyes

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and they both raced out the door

**EPOV**

**February 15, 1940**

Edward smiled reading Bella's letter

_Edward, _

_Alice helped me get through the "attack" I had when I read your last letter. I cried so much I think the baby started crying. Afterwards, we went out and bought the perfect crib for her. Its white and dark blue. It's hard to explain in a letter, but that's just about it. Alice comes over everyday now, she even spends the night sometimes just to make sure I'm OK._

_You probably don't know but I have to ask anyway...do you know when you'll be home? Don't you get to come home for holidays? Birthdays? ANYTHING!_

_Well, aside from all the bad things, I have to tell you that your parents come and visit a lot too. Your mother brings me food and every now and then some baby clothes. Your father says hello to me then goes outside to smoke. When I walk by the window to the front porch, he's always looking out in the distance...and sometimes I think he talks to himself, or God. Asking to keep you safe and bring you back to us._

_I Love You_

_Bella_

Edward looked up from the letter with tears rolling down his face. His father actually talks to God about him. His mother brings things to Bella. His sister helps Bella out everyday now. His family was the best, and he couldn't be there for any holiday's or birthday's.

Edward wrote back a quick note

_Bella_

_I am sorry, I can not come home for holiday's, birthday's, anything. It kills me to but please stay strong for me_

_I Love You_

_Edward_

Edward turned to Jasper who was looking over his shoulder

"Do you mind?" Edward said

"Nope. Carry on" Jasper laughed, "What are you writing about?"

"My wife, Bella. She's pregnant and I just told her that I'm not going to be able to be home for the birth of the baby" Edward said quite

Jasper's face fell, "Sorry man. I didn't mean to ruin your day by asking you"

"No. It's OK." Edward turned around and got up

They both went into the other extra room where the men could relax and have a couple beers

**BPOV**

**March 6, 1940**

"Alice I'm going to my doctor's appointment! I'll be back soon" Bella yelled up the stairs to Alice who was in the guest bedroom

"Wait Bella I'll come with you! I want to hear about this baby myself" Alice came racing down the stairs

They both laughed as they walked out the door

"How many I help you ladies?" A perky lady asked at the front desk

"Yes my name is Bella Cullen and I have an appointment at 1:00"

"Right on time . Right this way please" The lady looked at Alice, "There are a couple magazines and chairs out here. wil be out in a while" She smiled

Alice looked over at Bella

"Um. This is my sister and I asked her to come in with me" Bella smiled back

The lady sighed quitly and led them to a room where was waiting

"Hello there Bella. I knew you were going to be in this room so I just thought I'd wait for you" smiled then looked over at Alice, "Excuse me, I'm and you are?"

"Alice" Alice smiled and held out her hand

"Yes well then, let's get started shall we?" said sitting down after giving a little kiss on Alice's hand

Bella looked over at Alice who was blushing and smiling then looked down to fiddle with her fingers

The doctor lifted up Bella's shirt just so her stomach was showing. He felt around and her back then looked up at Bella with a confused look on his face. He walked back over to his desk and looked at some papers

Bella and Alice looked at eachother with puzzled looks on their faces

"What?" Bella asked

"It seems by these blood results that you took a couple weeks ago, that your baby...is not doing very well"

Bella gasped. Alice stood up, "What do you mean?"

"The baby could have Polio. Which means, your baby could be born paralized. Or could even die during birth. We are not for sure about this, so we will need some more blood tests to double check. I'm very sorry . I'll send in a nurse to get that blood test" walked out

Bella stared at the wall. Blank. Then she broke down in tears

"Shhhh don't cry Bella. It could be a mistake remember! It's OK. Everything will be OK"

Bella buried her face into Alice's neck thinking to herself

_Please God don't let Renesmee be born like this_

**A/N: Please review! **


	5. Emotional Times

**I dont own Twilight**

_I won't be there  
To see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you  
I hope she fights like me  
Stand up for the innocent and weak_

-_If Your Reading This by Tim McGraw_

**BPOV**

**March 26, 1940**

Bella sat on the chair in the living room, staring at the wall rubbing her stomach. 3 more months until Bella was due. All she wanted was for Edward to be home.

_What if he gets killed out in battle? What if Edward never comes home to us?_ Bella thought to herself

She started crying again when Alice walked in, "Hello Bella. How are we today?" She came over and gave a gentle pat on Bella's stomach and smiled

"Fine thank you" Bella smiled not taking her eyes off the wall

Alice sighed, "Bella, honey you have to eat and talk more sometime soon, it isn't healthy for the baby" She leaned forward and put one hand on Bella's knee shaking her softly

"Alice. What if he doesn't come back?" Bella asked looking over at Alice with watery eyes

"Don't talk like that! Of course he will" Alice started to say, "I'll make you something to eat OK? You must be starving" She went into the kitchen and started making dinner

Bella decided to write a letter to Edward

_Edward,_

_It's killing me that your not here with us. I want you home, please stay alive and stay safe. I love you and miss you so much. Our daughter is getting excited to meet you, I talk about you to her every night before I go to bed._

_Edward I_

Bella dropped the letter and pencil, falling to the ground on her knees, convering her face with her hands trying to hide the tears

"BELLA!" Alice turned and yelled, running over to Bella helping her up

"STOP ALICE! HE'S NOT COMING BACK!" Bella yelled falling back down

"Bella, yes he is! You know that! Just believe and pray every night and he'll show up at the door in a few days. Don't you ever think like that ever again! Think about your baby, she's going to need you Bella! Edward will be right there with you every step of the way!" Alice yelled back, tears pouring down her face

Bella got up and sat at the dinner table putting her face in her hands crying more, not saying anything else because she knows Alice will always have the last word

**EPOV**

**April 10, 1940**

Another mail call happened today. Edward got one like usual but this time it was from Alice

_Edward-_

_I miss you so much my brother. I walk by mother's room and see her crying on the edge of her bed everyday. I hear her every night yelling your name in her sleep. I start to cry when our father does_

_Bella is doing good. Last week we had an emotional time for both of us. She was writing a letter to you when she suddenly fell the the ground crying and yelling that your never coming home again. I told her that you are and your going to be here when Renesmee is born_

_She never finished her letter to you because she couldn't anymore, from now on I will be writing as Bella tells me what to write. I sent the letter Bella started with this letter so you could have it._

_We all miss you Edward. Please come home soon_

_-Alice_

Edward took a deep breath and held back his tears. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want to go to war, he didn't want Bella to stop writing to him, he didn't want Bella to have emotional times. All he wanted was to go home and be with his family

Jasper walked up, "Hey Edward, hows the wife?"

"Um, she's doing OK. This is from my sister" Edward pulled out Bella's unfinished letter to read it

Jasper knew Edward needed to be alone, "It's OK, we'll go home soon" He patted Edward on the back and went to his bed to read his letter from his mother

**BPOV**

**April 15, 1940**

Alice again found Bella sitting on the chair in the living room by herself

"Bella..." Alice began to say, "We have to go to the doctor's office"

"I know...I'm ready" Bella got up and started for the door

They got to the doctor's office, Alice did all the talking

Dr. Black walked in, "Hello again ladies, how are we all doing today?" He smiled at Alice

"Fine, thank you" Alice said giving a small smile

Bella looked up, then looked back down

"Well Bella, you'll be happy to hear that your baby girl does not have Polio. It was a honest mistake"

Bella looked up again and gave a weak smile, "Thank goodness" Then went back to playing with her fingers

Dr. Black cocked his head to the side, "Alice could I speak with you outside for a moment?" He opened the door

Alice walked out patting Bella on the leg twice, "Yes?"

"Has Bella been acting like this lately?" He asked crossing his arms

"Yes. Her husband is at war and she's been having a bad time"

He nodded his head, "I see, well keep a close eye on her please, she seems to be...depressed"

"Whats that?" Alice asked

"It's when somebody doesn't talk a lot anymore, doesn't eat, keeps to themselves, doesn't want anything to do with the world and so on" He said, "It's not healthy for the baby, at all"

"Thank you, I will for sure stay with her at all times" Alice walked back in gently grabbing Bella's hand and leading her out

"I'm done" Bella said looking up, her eyes blood-shot red from crying

"With what?" Alice stopped

"This...this life. I don't need this baby" Bella said looking down at her stomach

Alice spun around and yelled, "What the hell Bella! You don't EVER say that! You are not going to die, your going to live in your house with me and you will have this baby and Edward will come home to you and you'll be the best mom in the world!"

Bella cried again

"Oh Bella. Please, no more tears" Alice said hugging her, "We can get through this OK?"

Bella nodded her head in agreement

_Please God I need Edward soon_

**A/N: So how was this? Please review!**


	6. Hello World

**I don't own Twilight**

_If you're reading this  
There's going to come a day  
When you'll move on  
And find some one else  
And that's OK_

_-If Your Reading This by Tim McGraw_

**April 30, 1940**

**EPOV**

Edward sat on his cot thinking about how he knew he wouldn't be able to come home in time for the birth of Renesmee, or when she's growing up. He knew she had to have a daddy to be there for her, help her up when she fell. He knew what he had to do

_Bella-_

_I've come to a decision that we both know I won't be able to come home to see Renesmee. She needs a father to be there for her at all times. So I know that your going to find another love, another father for her, and I want you to know that that's perfectly OK. _

Edward stopped. He couldn't send this to Bella. She would break down into tears and try to do something reckless. But he also wanted her to know how he felt. How he thought of the idea of finding abother love.

He had to send it. No matter how badly it hurt

**May 13, 1940**

**BPOV**

"Alice. Come in here please" Bella called out to Alice who was in the other room reading her book

"Yes Bella? Is there something you need?" Alice walked in sitting next to Bella

"I need you to read this letter out loud to me please. It's from Edward" Bella handed the letter to Alice and stared at her

Alice opened the letter slowly scared of what she'll find

"Bella, I've come to a decision that we both know-" Alice stopped reading. She looked up at Bella who's eyes were fixed on hers. She looked back down at the letter and read the rest of it to herself, making sure there wasn't anything that could hurt Bella. But she knew she had to read this no matter what

"What! What do we both know Alice?" Bella inched forward trying to look at the letter

Alice pulled back and read the rest of the letter to Bella

Bella leaned back, "Oh..." She looked over at Alice again, "Alice. Edward has to know that I'd never find another love. He is the only one. He is the father to this little girl" Bella rubbed her stomach

"I know Bella. I'll write back to Edward telling him that. Everything is fine. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?" Alice said gently helping her up and taking her over to the stairs

**May 27, 1940**

**EPOV**

_Edward,_

_Please. For the love of God, do not ever write Bella a letter like that again. Telling her she can find another love. She did not cry, but she told me to my face that she would never find another love. No matter what. You should know that Edward. I'm suprised you even sent that letter. _

_I must tell you now that Bella and I went to the doctor's a couple days ago and the doctor said that she could be due any day now. So tomorrow I think I am going to take her back in so we can get ready. Oh I'm so excited Edward! I just know that your going to come home soon, I can feel it. _

_I must also tell you that this will be the last of letters for a while. I'm sorry but Bella and I think that we have been sending you to many letters and we do not want to get you into trouble. Also, we don't want to distract you from fighting for our country._

_I would tell you anything that Bella has said but she is upstairs taking a nap. But if she could say anything right now I'm sure it would be, "I love you Edward, please stay safe and come home soon. I miss you" _

_-Alice & Bella_

Edward smiled at the letter. He knew how much Bella misses him. He missed her the same.

"Hey Jasper!" Edward turned and called holding out the letter, "I got another letter from my sister"

"Someday I would like to meet your sister. She seems really nice" Jasper sat on the cot and smiled

"I promise you can when we go home, but I just found out that my baby could be due any day now!"

"Congraulations Edward! I'm happy for you. Can I be the uncle?" Jasper laughed

"I'll think about it" Edward laughed back

**June 2, 1940**

**BPOV**

Dr. Black walked in the room Bella and Alice were sitting in

"Hello again Bella and Alice. How are we?" He smiled

"Good thank you" Alice smiled back

"Today's the day Bella. Are you ready to meet your baby girl?" Dr. Black walked over to Bella and put his hand on her stomach to make sure everything was going as planned

"I'm very excited. Alice and I have everything ready at the house" Bella looked over at Alice and smiled. It seemed like it was all smiles today for everybody

"You told me that you went into labor about 2 hours ago correct?"

Bella nodded her head. She was sitting at the dinning room table eating dinner with Alice when her water broke

"Well you seem very calm. I'm proud" Dr. Black laughed

About 4 hours later Bella went into labor

"Push Bella Push!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it hard

Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, letting everybody know her pain. She couldn't bare it any longer

Dr. Black help Bella also by telling her everything was going great and that the baby was almost in the world

10 minutes later of blood curling screaming and hand squeezing, Renesmee was born

Alice started tearing up, "She's beautiful Bella. Oh! She has your eyes and Edward's nose!"

Bella looked over at the table where some nurses were cleaning Renesmee off and putting her into a little pink blanket, setting her in Bella's arms

"She is beautiful. And she's all mine" Bella looked up at Alice and laughed

She later handed Renesmee off to Alice so she could sleep. Alice walked around the room with the baby in her arms, rocking it back and forth gently

"Welcome to the world Renesmee" Alice whispered

Bella was having a "flash back dream" of her and Edward. They were running around the house, Edward trying to catch her. Bella was laughing and so was Edward. Finally Edward tackled Bella on their brand new couch, both of them falling on their backs, Edward's arms wrapped around Bella

"Please don't ever leave me Edward" Bella said turning to face Edward

"I promise" Edward replied, and kissed her

_Please God, let him keep his promise_

**A/N: I hope most of you went and saw Eclipse! It was amazing wasn't it! Anyway, please review :) **


	7. AN 12713

**A/N: Hello everyone! Wow, I haven't been on here since..well a couple years ago! I stopped updating because I am still in high school, about to graduate so I needed to focus on that stuff. **

**I'm not sure who all is still here and reading...leave a review for me so I can get back to writing, and maybe even start a new story :) **

**I'm home a lot now so I will have lots of time to finish one out.**

**So let me know ASAP! Again sorry for being away for so long. **


End file.
